


Types of Kisses

by PaintingWithDarkness



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bluepulse, Cute, Dating, Drabbles, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, Speedbuggy, all of these are under 500 words, just some of my hcs I didn't feel like turning into full fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/pseuds/PaintingWithDarkness
Summary: 20 different types of Bluepulse kisses





	1. Forehead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started this little project instead of working on my WIP. Oh well. At least I'm writing something. Still trying to figure out the details for the next chapter of Back to the Future, my other Bluepulse fic. For the meantime, enjoy this little drabble while you wait for my sorry butt to finish writing.

“Be careful, okay?” Jaime watched worriedly as Bart pulled the rosy visor down over his eyes. 

Bart gave him a cheeky grin. “Always, Babe. Just ‘cause we’re on different squads this time doesn’t mean you have to go all worrywart on me. I’ll be fine.” 

Jaime gave him a soft smile. “No impulsive decisions, ¿comprende?” He pointed an accusing finger at the speedster, but the corners of his lips were still curved upwards.

Bart laughed. “Impulse is my name, remember? Making quick decisions is kind of my M.O.” 

Jaime took a step forward and raised an arm to place a gentle hand on Bart’s cheek. “Not anymore, Cariño. You’re Kid Flash now. Stick to the plan.” 

“Oooookay,” Bart dragged out the agreement. 

Jaime let out a small huff of a laugh before leaning up to place a kiss in the center of Bart’s forehead where the thin strip of yellow spandex separated his visor from his hair. 

“See you tonight for dinner, yeah?” 

Bart took a step back and turned on his heel, heading for the zeta tubes to follow the rest of his squad out of the Watchtower. “Wouldn’t miss enchilada night at your house for the world, Blue!” he called back over his shoulder. 

Jaime smiled and watched as the zeta lit up with a blue flash and the computer called out Bart’s designation. Then the speedster was gone. With a small sigh, Jaime let the Blue Beetle armor cover his body, and then moved to join his own squad. 


	2. Of An Angel

Jaime bolted up in bed, gasping, with tears streaming down his cheeks. He struggled to hold in a sob. It had been awhile since he’d last had a nightmare. 

Next to him, Bart stirred. Jaime tried to keep quiet, to prevent Bart from waking, but when he felt the speedster sit up next to him, he knew it was too late. 

“Jaime?” 

The older teen tried to turn his head away from his boyfriend to hide the evidence of the night terror he’d experienced, but Bart only scooted closer, wrapping a warm arm around his shoulders, comfortingly. 

“Shh,” Bart cooed. “Everything’s alright.”

Jaime gave a harsh nod, as if to convince himself of Bart’s words. The logical part of his brain knew that everything had only been a dream, but it had been so vivid, it was hard to forget. God, he hated the Reach. 

Bart used a hand on his jaw to turn Jamie’s face towards his own. Slowly, Jaime lifted his teary eyes up to meet his boyfriend’s beautiful green. Bart gave him a soft smile. Gently, he used his thumb to wipe the tears from Jaime’s cheek before leaning up to place a small kiss on his eyelid. He used his other hand to remove the tears from the opposite side, and then gave his other eyelid a kiss too, as if he could magically fix Jaime’s tear ducts and prevent them from leaking further. 

“See?” he said when he pulled back, “No more tears.” 

Jaime gave a small, wet laugh in response. Bart always knew the exact right ways to make him feel better. 

He turned and nuzzled his face into Bart’s shoulder. Obligingly, the speedster let him. 

After a few minutes, when Jaime’s nightmare was all but forgotten, Bart gently wrapped his arms around Jaime and pulled him back down to the mattress, cuddling him close. 

“Sweet dreams, Blue,” he whispered, before both of them closed their eyes.

When Jaime fell back asleep, he didn’t have anymore nightmares because he knew Bart was right there beside him; his guardian angel. 


	3. Cheek

“Hey, Bart?” 

“Hmm?” The speedster looked up from the Rubix cube he’d been fiddling with. 

He and Jaime were sprawled out on the carpet in their apartment, Bart sitting with his legs criss-crossed and Jaime laying on his stomach, with a thick medical text open before him. 

“How often do I tell you that I love you?” 

Bart shifted his green gaze over to his boyfriend as he looked up from the book. Jaime had a soft smile on his lips and a twinkling light in his coffee-colored eyes. 

Bart raised an auburn eyebrow. “What’s this have to do with your studying?” Jaime had told him that he had a health quiz coming up for school soon and that he needed the apartment quiet so that he could catch up on his reading. 

“Just humor me, Cariño.” 

Bart sighed, turning a block on the cube to line up a column of yellow squares. “All the time. Why?” He still didn’t see where Jaime was going with this train of thought. 

The Latino smiled. “My book says that being in love is really good for your heart. I just want to make sure that you’re healthy.” 

Hearing that made Bart roll his eyes in fond exasperation. Jaime was always super cheesy when it came to flirting. “You’re such a dork!” he groaned before falling onto the carpet on his back. 

Jaime chuckled before rolling over towards Bart, stopping when their sides were flushed against one another. 

“But I’m your dork, right?” 

Bart propped himself up on an elbow. When he saw Jaime’s wide smile, he groaned again. 

“Yes, you’re my dorky, nerdy, ultra-crash boyfriend, who needs to get back to his studies if he wants to pass his quiz.” 

Jaime chuckled. “My book says that being in love can reduce blood pressure, holding hands decreases stress, and writing love letters lowers cholesterol.” 

Bart knew that Jaime could go on and on spouting the facts he’d just read, so he decided to cut him off before he got too far. “That’s great, Babe. Tell all of that to the quiz. As much as I’d like to hear about how our relationship is improving our health, you need to get back to studying.” 

Jaime chuckled again. “Alright, Cariño. But just for the benefit of your health, I love you.” Jaime stretched forward to give Bart’s cheek a kiss before rolling back over towards his textbook. 

Bart sat up and shook his head fondly. “For the sake of your health, I love you too, Babe.”


	4. Eskimo

“It’s freezing!” Bart complained, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Who’s idea was this?” He cupped his gloved hands and breathed into them. 

Jaime gave him a half affectionate, half annoyed look. “You’re the one who wanted to go snowboarding, Amorcito. We have to wait for the lift.” 

Bart’s teeth chattered. “Can’t this moded thing go any faster?” He looked up towards the top of the mountain. The lift was about halfway down. At this rate, he was going to be frozen solid before it arrived. 

Jaime took pity on him when he saw Bart still shivering and offered him his hot chocolate. 

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou!” Bart blurted appreciatively, before gulping down the warm drink. The heat leaching through the styrofoam helped to thaw his frozen fingers, and the hot beverage sliding down his throat and into his belly helped to warm up his insides. 

When he was finished with the chocolate, Jaime took the empty cup from him and went to find a trash can. Bart, unfortunately, was still a little clumsy. He’d already tripped over his board twice and fallen, getting chilly snow stuck up his pant legs and trapped between his coat and thermals. Perhaps that was the reason he was so cold. 

By the time Jaime returned, the lift was almost to them. 

“Finally!” Bart exclaimed. 

Jaime laughed, but helped Bart get situated on the chair before hopping up himself. He looked down to make sure their boards hadn’t crossed and then relaxed back against the seat. 

“You’re not going to run into any trees, right?” Jaime asked him, laying his head on Bart’s shoulder. 

Bart rested his head against Jaime’s, at least, as much as their helmets allowed him to, and sighed. “I’ll try, but no promises.” 

Jaime lifted his head again to glower at Bart. “No hospital bills. This trip is already costing us a fortune.” 

Bart hit Jaime’s shoulder. “No it’s not! You flew and I ran here. All we had to pay for were the boards and helmets.” Surprisingly, the goggles Bart had worn with his old Impulse costume were very similar to snowboarding goggles, and they hadn’t had to pay for protective eyewear. He’d had an extra pair, which he’d loaned to his boyfriend. 

Jaime laughed. “Fine,” he acquiesced. “But we’re poor college students. We don’t have extra money to spend on medical bills!” 

Bart giggled and leaned into Jaime. When their faces were close enough, Bart closed his eyes and affectionately rubbed his nose against his boyfriend’s. The tip of it was cold, just as Bart’s was, but Jaime’s breath was warm, and it felt good when it fanned across Bart’s cheekbones, heating him up. 

“I won’t run into any trees,” he agreed. “I still want to learn how to skateboard, and I know you won’t teach me if I don’t show my expertise here first!” 

Jaime shook his head at Bart’s antics. “Lift’s almost at the top. Make it down the mountain without any incidents and we’ll see.” 


	5. Hand

“What kind do you want, Amor?” Jaime asked Bart as they approached the ice cream counter. 

Bart’s eyes widened as they scanned over all of his options. “That one!” He pressed the index finger of the hand that wasn’t entwined with Jaime’s to the glass barrier. 

The girl behind the counter smiled as she plopped a scoop of the blue and pink mixture on top of a waffle cone. It was supposed to be cotton candy flavored. 

“Toppings?” the girl asked. 

Bart pointed to the rainbow sprinkles. “Some of those, please.”

They both watched as Bart’s ice cream was topped off with the candies before being handed to him. While Jaime placed his own order, Bart licked at the frozen treat happily. 

Jaime got the same flavor he always did: chocolate brownie with peanut butter cups and hot fudge. He stuck with what he liked, whereas Bart always got something different. He had told Jaime once that he wanted to try every flavor of ice cream in existence. Apparently, the frozen treat hadn’t been around during Bart’s original time. 

While Jaime paid for the cones, Bart scoped out the parlor for a table. After a couple seconds, he spotted an empty one in the corner, and began to tug Jaime in that direction while the older boy counted his change to make sure he had gotten the correct amount back. As they sat down, Jaime shoved the coins into his pocket. 

He took a few licks of his ice cream before raising his sepia eyes to watch Bart. The younger boy had already eaten half of his dessert, and his lips were stained blue from the dyes that had been used to color the cream. 

Jaime smiled. “Good?” 

Bart hummed affirmatively. “Thanks for treating me.” 

Jaime waved it off. “De nada,” he said, before taking another lick of his cone. 

He watched Bart’s tongue dart out to lap up more of his ice cream, before Jaime’s eyes trailed lower and noticed the speedster’s hand. Despite how quickly Bart was eating, some of the treat had melted and he now had a sticky azure trail running down his fingers to his wrist. 

Jaime searched the table for napkins. Neither he, nor Bart had grabbed any. Jaime shrugged. 

He reached forward and grabbed Bart’s messy hand, bringing it up to his mouth. Slowly, Jaime licked the melted cream from each of Bart’s fingers, then his palm, before trailing back. He left little kisses on each of his boyfriend’s fingertips, then smooched the inside of his hand before leaning down to suck gentle kisses into the delicate skin of Bart’s wrist. 

The speedster blushed. Usually Jaime wasn’t bold enough to do anything like this in public. It was always him telling Bart to cut back on the PDA. The change of pace was a pleasant surprise. 

When Jaime released Bart’s hand, he leaned back into his own chair again with a hum. “That is pretty good. Maybe I’ll get that flavor next time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, fun fact for anyone who's interested: the flavor of ice cream that Bart picked is actually my favorite. I always get cotton candy with rainbow sprinkles. I'm weird like that. 
> 
> I figured Jaime would be a chocolate type of guy. My friend always gets chocolate brownie with peanut butter cups and hot fudge when we go out. He's a major chocoholic, so I figured the flavor would be right for Jaime too.


	6. Jaw

“Hey Cariño, do you think I should cut my hair?” 

Jaime’s coffee-colored eyes met his own verdant in the mirror. They were both standing in the tiny bathroom of their apartment. Jaime was running a brush through his hair, which at its longest, had grown down to the corners of his jaw. Bart had a toothbrush dangling from his lips, a froth of minty paste building up at the corner of his mouth where he hadn’t yet wiped it away. 

Bart bent to spit into the sink, and then ran the water, cupping his hand and bringing some up to swish around his mouth before spitting again. “I don’t know, Babe,” he said, leaning over to dry his hands and mouth on the towel hanging from the holder. “It’s up to you.” 

Bart reached up to undo the elastic holding his own hair in place. When it tumbled down to its full length at his shoulders, he shook it out a little before stealing the brush from his fiancé. He ran it through the auburn strands until all of the tangles were out, and then twisted it back up into the messy bun he’d had it in before. 

“I can cut it for you, if you want?” Bart offered. 

The older man pursed his lips and turned to the side, inspecting his hair. “That would probably be best. The only people Khaji trusts enough to get that close to my neck with a pair of scissors are you and my mom.” 

Bart laughed and sidestepped so that he could come up behind his fiancé and wrap his arms around Jaime’s waist. He was just tall enough that he could rest his chin on Jaime’s shoulder without having to tiptoe. Unfortunately, he’d topped out at five foot nine, and Jaime had beaten him by two inches. 

“Good to know the bug trusts his fiancé,” Bart whispered into the Latino’s ear. 

Jaime scowled back at Bart through the mirror. “Nada. El escarabajo es muy suerte I let him leach off of me.  _ You’re _ all  _ mine _ , Cariño. I’m not sharing.” 

Bart giggled when the scarab gave an angry buzz against his sternum. He watched as Jaime’s brow twitched. Khaji was probably giving him a mental rebuke. 

Bart nuzzled his cheek against Jaime’s briefly before pulling back with a frown. “Ugh, Babe, even if you don’t cut your hair, you should at least shave. The stubble’s getting a little scratchy.” 

Jaime rolled his eyes and leaned all of his weight back against Bart, causing him to stumble before regaining his footing and stabilizing them. Bart pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Jaime’s jaw before withdrawing. 

“Gotta get dressed for work, and  _ you _ have a shift at the hospital.” Bart pressed another kiss to Jaime’s jawline. 

“Ugh, don’t remind me.”

Bart laughed before picking up the blue razor sitting by the side of the sink. He pushed it into his fiancé’s hand. “Shave,” he demanded. “Trust me, the goatee isn’t your thing.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have to admit that the idea of Bart with long hair is not completely mine. I absolutely love the way that [@sixspence](https://sixspence.tumblr.com) on tumblr draws his hair though, so I kind of went with that idea for this little drabble. 
> 
> Please check out their art! It is amazing! 
> 
> If y'all are curious, I do have a tumblr as well, which you can find [here](https://paintingwithdarkness.tumblr.com) Feel free to hit me up!


	7. Legs

Jaime heard his husband groan and flop onto the couch as he locked the front door. They had just gotten home from a long mission with the League and were worn out. 

The pitter-patter of Bart’s boots falling to the floor met Jaime’s ears as he turned and moved to join him on the sofa. When he got close, Bart lifted his legs enough for Jaime to slip underneath them, then plopped them back down into his lap. 

“You’re lucky Khaji does everything for you. My legs are killing me!” Bart complained. Jaime felt Bart’s calves flex as he arched his feet back and pointed his toes, stretching the sore muscles. 

“Do you want a massage, Amor?” Jaime offered. 

Bart sat up. There was an unspoken ‘please’ shining in his chartreuse eyes. 

Smiling softly, Jaime reached for Bart’s waist and began rolling the clingy uniform down his thighs as Bart worked the top off. Once both pieces were on the floor, Jaime ordered him onto his stomach. As he set his hands on Bart’s calf, the younger man relaxed, pillowing his head on his arms and closing his eyes. 

Jaime squeezed up and down his husband’s lower legs, gradually adding pressure with each pass to relieve the tension. He kneaded his knuckles into any knots he came across and then smoothed his palms over the soft skin. 

Jaime paused at Bart’s ankles. Across the backs of his husband’s Achilles tendons were pale white scars. It didn’t take a genius to deduce where he’d gotten them, but Jaime had asked anyway. All his husband had said was that the Reach had ways of deterring people other than inhibitor collars. 

His legs told the story. It made Jaime angry to look at the puckered lines that traced the backs of Bart’s knees and the indentations left behind by the scalpel on either side of his kneecaps where his tendons had been severed. Three long, pink stripes of skin ran down the back of each of Bart’s thighs where the Reach had tried to destroy his hamstrings. Bart was a natural-born speedster; his first instinct was to run. It only made sense then, that the sadistic aliens’ favorite way to punish him had been to take away that one freedom. 

It was a miracle Bart hadn’t been disabled. Jaime knew how much his husband loved running. Not being able to take advantage of his birthright would have crushed him. 

Gently, Jaime began pressing kisses to each of the scars; every caress of lips an apology. 

“Jaime…” Bart sighed. The Latino knew his spouse hated when he brought attention to the marks. They were in a past Bart was fighting to forget. Jaime could understand that. But it didn’t prevent him from feeling guilty. If Bart hadn’t come back to save him from his fate- Jaime couldn’t even imagine the types of torture he would inflict. So he’d made a vow. 

_ ‘ I promise, I won’t ever let anything like this happen to you again.’  _


	8. Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. *nervous laughter* so this is as close as I will probably ever get to writing smut, and this isn't even bad. I blushed hard enough writing this, I can't ever imagine myself writing something more detailed. I'd rather just let y'all run with your imaginations. But yeah, I'm sorry for this, but on the other hand, it's already written, so *shrugs*. Enjoy I guess?

Jaime shivers when he feels Bart’s fingers trace around the scarab again. They’re supposed to be watching a movie, but it’s been difficult for Jaime to focus since his boyfriend has been drawing patterns into the sensitive skin nearly the whole time. 

He’s shirtless, reclined against Bart who’s propped against the headboard with his legs bracketing Jaime’s own. The older boy’s laptop is glowing at the foot of the bed, silhouetting them against the wall in the darkness. 

Whenever they watch movies together they always end up in this position despite Jaime being taller. Usually, Bart prefers being held and Jaime enjoys wrapping his arms around him, but it’s uncomfortable for both Jaime and Khaji Da whenever the Latino has his back against a hard surface for a prolonged period of time. It’s better leaning against Bart’s soft chest, plus it feels good being close to him, no matter their positions. The physical contact is enough. 

The only unfortunate thing about the position is that it gives Bart access to his back, and the speedster insists on continuing his tracing. 

“Cariño-” Jaime shutters as he feels Bart run his fingers over the shell of the scarab second-handedly through Khaji Da. “I’m trying to watch the movie.”

When they’d first fused, feeling everything second-handedly through the armor had been strange. Whenever the suit covers Jaime’s body, his tactile senses are dulled by about seventy-five percent, while Khaji Da’s are enhanced and brought to the forefront. With their nervous systems connected, the AI is always the one who feels the full effects of the hits and blasts they endure in battle. Jaime can feel them too, but because Khaji takes the brunt of the pain, punches that can knock grown men out cold only feel like bee-stings and have about as much of an effect. Vise-versa, whenever the suit isn’t covering Jaime, he’s the one feeling everything fully and completely while Khaji gets fed the second-hand sensations. 

“You can feel that?” Bart asks, caressing the beetle again. 

Jaime nods. He’s never told anyone how his connection with Khaji Da works. “It’s more second-hand for me,” he tries to explain, “but Khaji can feel everything.” 

“Interesting,” Bart comments, before both of his hands press into Jaime’s back, right around the scarab. 

It leaves Jaime gasping. When the younger boy’s fingers start tracing the seam where Jaime and Khaji Da are connected, he tries not to moan because  _ both of them can feel everything _ . With Bart touching Jaime and Khaji simultaneously, Jaime not only gets the full feedback from his own nervous system, but also Khaji Da’s second-hand pleasure. 

Within minutes, Jaime’s shaking, biting his lip so he doesn’t let out any embarrassing noises. The combined sensations are too much to handle at once. 

Jaime feels Bart leave a kiss on each of his shoulder blades before placing one on Khaji, then he moves to the points where they’re connected. A firework of white bursts behind Jaime’s eyelids, and then he completely loses it. 


	9. Blown

_ Early shift. C U 2nite. ~ <3 J _

Bart sighed and set the note back on the counter. He’d found it this morning after waking up to cold sheets on Jaime’s side of the bed. 

His fiancé had just finished medical school and was in his first year of residency at the Texas Orthopedics Hospital in Houston. It wasn’t that Bart wasn’t proud- because he was- it was just that this job was taking so much out of Jaime, and Bart was getting worried. Medical school had been four years of overnighters, caffeine binges, and having to force feed Jaime because he was so absorbed in his studies and forgot to eat. Bart thought it would be over once he graduated, but now Jaime was working 60+ hours a week and getting called in at ridiculous hours. This morning, it was a crack-of-dawn shift. 

It was tiring for both of them. They hardly had time together anymore. Bart only got about two hours with his fiancé each night after he got home from work, and by then, Jaime was too tired to have any type of substantial conversation. Bart was beginning to feel a little neglected. He couldn’t even remember the last time they’d had sex, it had been so long. He missed his fiancé.

* * *

The next morning, Bart was able to catch Jaime before he was out the door. 

He had a bagel between his teeth and was fumbling with his keys, trying to balance a stack of folders, and prevent the strap of his bag from sliding down and knocking everything to the floor. 

“Slow down, Babe,” Bart told him as he rushed over to help. It was ironic that he was the one telling Jaime to slow down, and not the other way around. “What’s the hurry?” He plucked the bagel from Jaime’s mouth and took a bite. 

“Gonna be late,” he replied, still juggling the keys. 

Bart frowned, but readjusted the strap of Jaime’s bag, and took the folders from him so he could focus on his task. Once the Latino managed to slot the key into the lock, he turned to give Bart a grateful smile. 

“Thanks, Cariño.” He reached for his files and breakfast, taking both back before stepping outside. Bart managed to catch his wrist before Jaime could kick the door shut. 

Jaime’s tired brown eyes rose up to meet his. “I don’t have time, Amorcito.” 

Bart sighed unhappily, but let Jaime go. This job was too important to his fiancé to run the risk of being late and getting fired. Bart couldn’t stop him, even if he wanted to. 

He stood in the doorframe of their apartment, watching as Jaime speed-walked down the hallway to get to the parking garage. At the end of the passage, he turned and blew Bart a kiss. 

Despite how frustrated he was, Bart couldn’t help smiling. Jaime was busy, but at least he’d made time for Bart- even if it was just a little kiss. 


	10. Lipstick

Jaime walked into the Watchtower scrubbing at his cheek.  _ ‘Stupid Bart. Where did he run off to now?’  _

“Hey, Blue.” Cassie’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up. Wonder Girl was standing with Tim, across the room from Jaime. The Boy Wonder waved. 

“Hi, guys,” Jaime greeted back, walking over. “Have either of… you… seen-” his sentence tapered off when he saw the look of pure anger Cassie was giving him. 

“You bastard!” she exploded. She had a hand raised as if she were about to strike Jaime. “You cheated on Bart?!” 

Jaime cowered under the aura of pure fury that was emanating off her. [ _ The Wonder Girl intends you bodily harm. Recommended tactic: eradicate her. _ ] The blue armor rapidly flowed down over Jaime’s form and a plasma cannon formed at the end of his arm.

“What?! NO!” Jaime struggled to will the armor back. 

Seeing the suit seemed to surprise Tim because he stepped back with wide eyes. Unfortunately, Cassie only seemed to get more enraged. 

“¡Lo juro! Bart gave me this! I didn’t cheat!” Jaime managed to get the armor under control and retracted the faceplate, gesturing desperately at a smeared lipstick mark on his cheek. 

His boyfriend had been fooling around earlier and had somehow gotten ahold of a tube of lipstick. He’d been trying to land as many scarlet lip marks on Jaime as he could using his superspeed before the Latino had pushed him away. Then Bart had taken off and Jaime had been trying to track him down since. 

Cassie crossed her arms, unimpressed. In the background, Jaime could see Tim’s expression, like he was already planning Jaime’s funeral. 

“You really expect me to believe Bart wears lipstick?” 

Jaime floundered for an answer. By the time he actually thought of something to say, it was too late.

A recognizable cackle filled the Watchtower and then a red and yellow blur barreled into him. Three millisecond touches of pressure on his face later and Jaime had three new sets of red lips printed on his cheeks. The cackle sounded again and then the blur disappeared down a hallway, further into the Watchtower.

Cassie and Tim both gave Jaime confused looks. The Latino only shook his head in response. 

Slowly, Cassie leaned in to look at the new marks on Jaime’s face and then gasped like she had been mortally wounded. “He stole my-!” 

She turned and whipped her head in the direction the speedster had just taken off in. “Bart, you jackass! That lipstick is expensive! I got that at Sephora!” Immediately, she leapt into the air to chase after him. 

A few seconds later, Jaime heard a thump and a squeal come from down the hall. 

“CASSIE, NO!” Bart yelped. 

“BART, SO HELP ME, YOU BETTER GIVE ME MY LIPSTICK BACK RIGHT NOW!” 

Sounds of a scuffle flowed down the hallway and then Jaime heard Bart scream.  _ ‘Well,’ _ he thought,  _ ‘I better look into the market for a new boyfriend.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL so this chapter is pretty much pure crack, but y'all know this is exactly what would happen if Bart ever got his hands on a tube of lipstick.


End file.
